Ruin
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Sequel to Apple Pie. Shun and Mamoru vacation for a week in Rome. What's to come when Shun starts having terrible nightmares?
1. Relaxation

Ruin

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Arigatou**- Thank you, **Onegai**- Please, **Yamenasai**- Stop please, **Zettai**** kawaii**- Too cute

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Relaxation

"Shun, I want to go to the Collosseum!" Mamoru whined.

"Not now Mamoru-chan..." Shun said from underneath the wet towel. "I'm too tired right now…"

"But we still have many places to go!" The sixteen-year-old boy said excitedly. "We still have to visit the Vatican, the Trevi Fountain and the Piazza Navona!"

"Can't it wait? You already met the Pope…" Shun sighed, remembering the incident three days ago.

-----------------------------------------------

_Mamoru smiled as he introduced himself to the Pope. "It's very nice to meet you, your holiness."_

_Shun almost choked when he noticed the incredible amount of bodyguards around his boyfriend and the man. "We'd better get out of here before Mamoru is shot in the back!"_

-----------------------------------------------

"It was lucky that I met him on the first day we arrived…" The wheelchair-bound boy continued. "He's such a famous person!"

The ex-leader of Gospel shook his head. _"And who was paying for this trip again?"_

"No one could ever be nicer than you though, Shun-chan!" Mamoru climbed up onto the bed and leaned against the other boy. "Who else would use their fortune to spoil me? A trip to Rome is a pretty big thing, you know?"

_"About a million other people…"_ Shun eyed the younger boy. _"But no one could be as carefree as you, koibito…I still can't believe that you had the courage to tell me you liked me…"_ He was lost in thought. _"Three months ago, wasn't it?"_

-----------------------------------------------

_"Open wide…" Mamoru pointed his fork at Shun's closed mouth._

_"What?" Shun found the fork pressed firmly in between his lips. Some crumbs latched onto his outer lip._

_Mamoru chuckled. "How is it?"_

_"Not bad…" Shun chewed at the small, delicious serving before swallowing._

_"Let me have a taste!"_

_"Sure." Shun reached for his own fork, but dropped it when he found himself nose-to-nose with Mamoru as the small boy forced him into a delicate, smooth kiss._

_When the two boys finally broke away from each other, Mamoru was licking his lips, trying to preserve Shun's sweet flavour that had mixed with the cinnamon-enhanced apple pie. "Yum!"_

_Shun couldn't believe what had just happened. He scanned the café for anyone who had seen the sudden show of emotion. "No one…"_

_"What's the matter? Didn't you like it?"_

_"What...The pie?" Shun tried to make up an excuse._

_"No, the kiss silly!"__ Mamoru laughed. Whether he was being serious or childish, Shun still couldn't think of an answer. He was too shocked at the whole experience._

_"Shun, I like you." Mamoru smiled._

-----------------------------------------------

"Shun-chan, can we go yet?" He snapped the ruby-eyed boy out of his thoughts.

"I told you…I'm very tired…" Shun tried to avoid being too harsh.

"Onegai!" Mamoru whimpered and gave him the saddest face.

"Yamenasai!" Shun looked away. "Zettai kawaii!"

Mamoru giggled, crawling back to the edge of the bed and getting into his wheelchair. "I'll leave you to sleep if you really think I'm that cute!"

"Arigatou!" Shun threw a fist through the air.

As he drifted into a quiet slumber, Shun could only chuckle at the almost perverted thoughts of Mamoru joining him under the sheets and unzipping his jacket.

_"Hurry up Mamoru-chan! I'm just waiting for you to give me that look again!" _Shun drooled into the pillow.

"Silly Shun-chan!" Mamoru whispered to himself as he left their hotel room.


	2. Nightmares

Ruin

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Baka**- Idiot, **Gomen**- Sorry, **Korose**- Kill, **Kuso**- Shit, **Nani****?**- What?, **Tasukete**- Help/Save me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Nightmares

"Shun-chan! Over here!"

"Mamoru…" The boy opened his eyes. Darkness coursed through everything around him, forming grotesque shapes and shadows. "Where are you?"

"Shun-chan!"

"Kuso…Quit hiding! You're freaking me out!" Shun yelled through the pitch-black surroundings.

_"Korose…"_

"Nani?" Shun quickly turned around, briefly catching the sight of two glimmering red eyes. "What was that?"

A shrill scream filled Shun's ears, causing his heart to jump. "Mamoru!" He ran through the delusional ghosts of the world, tears cascading over his eyes.

_"Korose…"_

_"There it is again!"_ Shun felt as if a knife had been driven through his heart. _"Mamoru-chan…I'll save you!"_

-----------------------------------------------

A hellish presence lingered in the trail that Shun had taken through the void. _"Find your way back…Find your way back to me…"_

-----------------------------------------------

Shun fell to his knees. "Mamoru-chan!"

The situation seemed hopeless. Mamoru had disappeared without a trace.

"Mamoru-chan…gomen…" Shun closed his eyes and cried.

_"Shun-chan!__ Tasukete yo!"_ Mamoru's voice echoed in his head.

"I'm such a baka!" Shun punched the blank ground. _"I couldn't save you!"_

_"Korose…" _

Shun looked up, golden feathers falling in front of him. "Korose?"

_"Korose…"_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shun shouted.

_"H…ik…ari..."_ The voice softened. _"Korose…"_

"What the hell are you?" Shun felt a heated blade stab him through the chest.

_"Korose…"_

"Mamoru-chan…no…" Shun fell to the floor, his blood staining the foul-smelling ground.

_"Hikari o korose…" _The voice vanished._ "Come back to me…I'm waiting for you…"_

-----------------------------------------------

Shun nearly screamed, throwing the wet towel at the wall and almost tearing the bed sheets in panic. "Mamoru-chan!"

He brushed aside his disheveled hair, coughing as his vision cleared. The boy's arms ached, and his head flamed with intense pain.

_"Mamoru-chan…"_ Shun opened his mouth to shout, but fell back against the pillow when he found that he couldn't speak.


	3. Lost

Ruin

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Lost

Shun cleared his throat, finally managing to speak. "Mamoru-chan…"

The boy leapt out of bed, pulling his socks up and tying his shoes. He threw the hotel door open, wiping a bead of sweat away from his forehead as he slid into the elevator. His arm joined the rest of his body, just a few seconds before the doors closed.

"Please be safe Mamoru-chan!"

-----------------------------------------------

As Shun left, the bathroom doorknob turned slowly. The wooden door was pulled back, a pair of chocolate-coloured eyes peering into the room.

"Hmm?"

-----------------------------------------------

"Mamoru-chan!" Shun forced his way through people, not caring that he was shoving over tourists.

He quickened his pace, determined to find his boyfriend. _"Whatever I saw in that nightmare…" _

Shun stopped running, a trail of dust dissipating behind him. He looked ahead, his eyes scanning each face in the crowd. "Not him...Not her…Not her…Not him…" He lost the strength to move. _"It's coming true…" _

The boy sat down on stone steps, burying himself in an angst-filled ocean. "Kuso…Where are you Mamoru-chan? Am I really such a failure?"

_"Korose…"_ Shun remembered the voice in his nightmare. It was rich with hate and vengeance. _"Are you dead? Did that thing kill you?"_

He stood up, frowning as he brushed his dull locks aside and looked up into the sky. The fluffy white clouds bounced overhead, catching the subtle breeze. Their delightful dance of harmony shone in Shun's mind.

He squeezed his fingers into a fist. "I'll find you! I promise!"


	4. Discovery

Ruin

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Chikushou**- Damn, **Doshite****?**- Why?, **Iie**- No, **Mugen**- Live long, **Omoi**- Heavy, **Watashi**- I/Me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Discovery

"Iie!" Shun fell onto the bed, his hair soaking with sweat. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso"

The boy slammed his fist into the pillow, the soft cushiony material absorbing the force. Tears ran from his eyes, his other hand squeezing the sheets.

_"I've searched everywhere! How could I be such a terrible person?"_ Shun shouted at himself.

The ex-commander of Gospel turned around, remembering the harsh memories of loss.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Mamoru-chan!"__ Shun screamed. "Where are you?"_

_He knelt against a fountain, catching his breath. "Chikushou!"_

_The sun shone strongly through the boy's glistening hair, rays of light striking his tears. Shun dipped his hands into the fountain, collecting water in his palms and splashing it in his face._

_The water soaked his visage, tears no longer apparent. His expression however, remained the same. He yelled as loud as he could. "MAMORU-CHAN!" _

_People in the vicinity, clasped their hands to their ears. Shun's scream echoed through the winds, causing everyone to flee._

_The ruby-eyed boy calmed down, now alone. "Mamoru-chan…gomen…"_

-----------------------------------------------

"Doshite? Doshite Mamoru wa…" Shun wept.

"Watashi?" A confused voice said from behind.

Shun gasped, quickly looking up from the pillow and gazing into the chocolaty eyes of his boyfriend.

"Mamoru-chan!" Shun hugged him, squeezing tightly. "You're okay!"

"I won't be if you don't let go…" Mamoru choked, trying to push Shun away.

"Oh…excuse me…" Shun chuckled, sighing in relief. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I was here the whole time." Mamoru explained. "I thought you went out to get some food, so I didn't take any notice."

Shun fell face-first into the floor, causing Mamoru to nearly fall out of his wheelchair from shock.

"Shun-chan! Shun-chan! Get up!"

_"Zzzzz…"_ The boy snored.

Mamoru giggled, taking hold one of Shun's sleeves. "Come on!" He dragged him across the floor and managed to throw him onto the bed. "Omoi…"

_"I wonder what spooked him so bad…"_ Mamoru climbed onto the bed, cuddling into Shun's arms. _"I've never seen him so scared…Does he really care about me so much?" _

Mamoru smiled at the thought of Shun protecting him. _"Shun-chan…you'll be with me…"_

-----------------------------------------------

In Shun's mind, two red eyes flashed in the darkness. Green streaks trailed the shadows, outlined in a glowing violet tinge.

_"Obihiro Shun…You will witness my rise again…"_

The figure turned, torn blackness enveloping it. _"Mugen…Gosuperu!"_


	5. Dreams

Ruin

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series, nor do I own "Just Communication" sung by Two-Mix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Dreams

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side!" Mamoru tugged at Shun's arm.

Shun smiled, taking hold of the boy and pulling him closer. He gave Mamoru a soft kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"I promise, as long as you stay with me too!" The ruby-eyed boy chuckled, the memories of the nightmare fading.

Mamoru grinned, nodding as he hugged the other boy. He squeezed at Shun's sides, unwilling to release him from his grasp. His heart pounded with loving glee, causing Shun to giggle.

"Well…We still have a couple more…" Mamoru's lips pressed to his own, eroding his voice in muffles.

Shun fell into the nice feeling of the kiss, letting his tongue tickle Mamoru as he tasted the insides of his mouth.

_"Mamoru-chan…"_

_"Shun-chan…"_

They finally broke away for air a few seconds later, disappointed at the loss of contact.

"You taste like strawberries." Shun smirked, licking his lips to show that he was impressed.

"You don't taste so bad yourself." Mamoru purred, biting his tongue.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I can still taste your flavour on my tongue…I want more!" Mamoru begged.

"If you want more…You're going to have to come with me!" Shun began. "We still have many places to visit, you know?" He leapt off the bed and made his way to the door.

"That was my idea!"

"So what?" Shun stuck out his tongue and pulled down the skin from under his eyes.

"Shun-chan!" Mamoru yelled in an annoyed voice.

The boy laughed, opening the door and steeping out into the hallway. "Catch me if you want more of me!"

Mamoru shrugged, getting into his wheelchair and racing after his boyfriend. He caught up to him in the elevator, instantly locking lips with the ex-commander of Gospel.

_"This vacation was better than I thought!"_ Shun accepted the embrace, bringing his arms around Mamoru in a protective stance.

-----------------------------------------------

_Just wild beat communication!  
__While being pounded by rain…  
__I want to express this unfading passion…  
__With my entire body, tonight!___

_I held your damp shoulders  
__Your fingers tremble…  
__What are they seeking?_

_Even if it's in broken speech…  
__I want you to tell me your pain  
__Pretending that the pains worn off…  
__Doesn't__ make you an adult…_

_I want to protect that look in your eyes  
__Believe in the love…  
__That can change sadness to strength!_

_Just wild beat communication!  
__Don't__ be afraid of anything…  
__Because no one's going to take away…  
__Our shared feelings now…___

_Just wild beat communication!  
__While being pounded by rain…  
__I want to express this unfading passion…  
__With my entire body, tonight!___

_I want to spend the night…  
__Nestled close to you until the faraway dream  
__We can lose everything else…  
__As long as we don't lose tenderness…_

_Through kisses, more than words…  
__We feel each other's heartbeats  
__Drawing passion near  
__Momentary, yet eternal…___

_I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely  
__You're__ so precious to me  
__It almost brings me to tears…_

_Just wild beat communication!  
__Don't__ surrender anything…  
__Because when you have someone who understands you…  
__You can fight on!_

_Just wild beat communication!  
__Don't__ let go of love!  
__Unleash all the complexities of your heart, and show me…  
__Your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!___

_Just wild beat communication!  
__Don't__ be afraid of anything…  
__Because no one's going to take away…  
__Our shared feelings now…___

_Just wild beat communication!  
__While being pounded by rain…  
__I want to express this unfading passion…  
__With my entire body, tonight!___

_Just wild beat communication!  
__While being pounded by rain…  
__I want to express this unfading passion…  
__With my entire body, tonight!___

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
